Polished Embalmer
by KrowKun
Summary: Sasori quite liked his job, it was quite and calm, until the local highschool decides that the incoming seniors need experience. Sasori is set up with a blonde with no respect for the red head; but its still not as bad as his friends student.


**Yeah Yui knows she needs to work on her other story but this idea has been bugging me for awhile. I'm trying my best to keep the two in character. the important question is do you want this to be romance or friendship? I leaning towards romance but I'll write it more friendshipy if its wanted pfft. **

* * *

><p>Sasori was not a man to wait, so that's why he was struggling, horribly mind you, waiting for his 'assistant' that the local highschool deemed good enough for him. As far as the red head knew the school just randomly generated positions, not taking the students interests as reference. So obviously his student was not interested in this profession.<p>

Truthfully Sasori enjoyed his job and was disappointed that people had so little interest in it nowadays. What was his proffession? The red head was the town mortician and coroner, and yes he loved his job and done it like it was an art.

Though he was quite glad that he, as far as he knew, hadn't received an imbecile like his friend Kakuzu. It seemed the man had recieved an albino who swore like a sailor on a bad day. Sasori knew that he wouldn't have been able to handle such a monstrosity. Kakuzu had a worse temper than himself, and he couldn't help but wonder how the poor man was holding up.

The sound of the door opening snapped Sasor out of his thoughts. He rush to the front of the building to scold the student for being late. Sasori's eyes fell on a blonde and his mind drew a blank. He frowned quickly though to show his displeased mood. The blonde gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry for being late, I had a hard time finding the place and I live on the other side of town un," That's right, Sasori's building did have a strange location.

After the blondes excuse, Sasori decided to cut the kid a break since it was the first day. "Fine, just be on time tomorrow, or I'll report to the school," Sasori muttered grouchily. The blonde frowned, not expecting such a reply. "What's your name kid?" The blonde frowned more, if that was even possible.

"I'm not a kid yeah,"

"Whatever, what's your name?"

"Tell me yours first un," boy was this kid a pistol, but Sasori was glad he didn't have a mouth like the fabled albino. "Fine," The redhead decided to be the bigger person. "My name is Sasori Akasuna, you may call me Mr. Akasuna," Sasori decided to keep it simple.

"Like hell I will un,"

"E-Excuse me?" Sasori was shocked by the blondes disrespect.

"I'll call you..." The blonde was thinking intently. "Danna un," He smirked satisfied with the new name for the red head. Sasori was not happy with it however, how could this kid act in such a manner?

The boys phone went off and he answered without asking if it was okay with Sasori, since he was after all 'on the job'. "My mom says she wants me to come home now," the blonde said after hanging up. He then made his way to the door.

"Wait!" Sasori called angrily.

"By the way, the names Deidara un," he Lordy closing the door behind him. Leaving Sasori looking shocked.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<em>

"So, you're telling me the kid put up a fight about telling you his name?" Kakuzu couldn't believe what he was hearing from the red head across from him.

"Yes, and you should of seen him, it was like I was looking at a 2-cent drag queen," Sasori said in a hushed tone. "I imagine your day was worse than mine though,"

"Not really, all I needed was some nice duck tape and my dogs shock collar," Kakuzu confessed. The red head couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Did you ever even use that collar on your dog?" Sasori asked. Kakuzu chuckled as well.

"No, I just couldn't because he would always give me this sad look," Kakuzu said picking at the plate of food in front of him. Sasori had offered to buy the two dinner after the traumatic meeting with the high schoolers. So of course Kakuzu, being the cheap ass he is, couldn't pass up the free meal.

"What class are they even in?" Sasori asked.

"Incoming Seniors, the school picked out businesses one week before school ended, so they would have all summer to work," The miser explained. Sasori nodded, stuffing another forkful in his mouth.

"I'm surprised, they act like middle schoolers," Sasori said finally after swallowing his food. "We never acted like that in highschool," he added And Kakuzu nodded in agreement.

"True, but we did do some pretty stupid stuff," Kakuzu said. "Remember when you had a crush on if science teacher and you let him fuck you?"

"So?"

"In the middle of the fucking school day," Kakuzu laughed And Sasori pouted angrily.

"Mr. Sandaime was hot okay, you would've done it too," Sasori said defensively.

"Yeah I would've," Kakuzu admitted.

Sasori didn't have very many friends and Kakuzu was the only one who actually spoke to him regularly but maybe it's because they had been friends in highschool; Despite Kakuzu being a whole class ahead of Sasori. What made things better was that their work buildings were situated fairly close, so it was easy to see each other.

The fact was that many people thought the two were dating, but the fact was that neither of the two had interest in each other. Sasori liked having at least one person to speak to about the pains of the new generation.

The red head and the miser were glad that they had still maintained their friendship over the years. Sasori mind still wondered to the blonde boy, still displeased with his behavior. He would be sure to show the kid that he's no one to mess with or to push over.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnd there's chapter one! Okay not the most interesting chapter in the world but meh. Also I was wondering if you guys would like to see Kakuzu's experience in the next chapter? So yeah...um please R&amp;R :'D<strong>


End file.
